Nueva vida
by Spillow
Summary: Aunque no se lo creyera,todo volvía a una cierta calma, tenia una nueva oportunidad, podia dejar la magia a un segundo plano, sus amigos estaban cerca... pero había otros que no lo estaban y aun la podían sorprender mas si creían que estaban muertos
1. Sorpresa

1. Sorpresa

Los años habían pasado, y jugarse la vida cara o cruz ya podía pasar al pasado, no es que no tuvieran aun algún enfrentamiento, pero ni la mitad de donde un día llegaron… su adolescencia había sido seguido, de cosas que creía que solo existían en las películas de terror, pero en fin… es mejor saber la verdad que vivir en una mentira, y si hubiera vivido en una mentida jamás hubiera sabido tanto como sabe hoy… ahora era profesora de parvulario y nunca creyó que estaría tan bien, con una nueva vida, tan lejana a la que había sido… adoraba a los niños, adoraba a su trabajo…

- Profesora… mira…. – una niña de unos cuatro años traía orgullos su dibujo… de su familia, en ese dibujo se podía ver a dos niñas y dos adultos junto con un perro, todos tenían una gran sonrisa incluso el sol… sonriendo – muy bonito Megan – vio como la niña sonreía y se marchaba orgullos con el dibujo, poco después todos los niños se acercaron a ella para mostrarle cada uno el dibujo que habían echo de su familia, solo uno se mantuvo alejado de la clase, aun podía ver como dibujaba algo con una pequeña sonrisa… con curiosidad después de ver todos los dibujos se levanto y se acerco donde estaba el chico

- ¿Aun no has acabado Max? – dejo un margen entre el y ella, pero con una pequeña sonrisa intentaba mirar desde encima de su cabeza unos segundos antes de agacharse y ponerse a su altura… ese niño le tenia el corazón robado, siempre le traía algo, siempre le tenia algo que decirlo por lo pequeño que era… siempre traía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja… que le hacia sonreír

- el niño levanto los ojos, dejándole ver esos preciosos ojos celestes… con una gran sonrisa volvió a mirar el dibujo, pinto algo mas y luego la volvió a mirar a ella – Ya esta… mira - sonriendo –

- mirando el dibujo… estaba el niño, sonriendo, agarrándole la mano a un hombre… su pelo rubio y sus ojos celestes le recordó a alguien del pasado… quizás fuera, que hacia un momento había pensado en su pasado, o quizás fue porque su mente la estaba engañando… una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo al ver que el pelo del hombre parecía radiactivo, tan amarillo… - Muy bonito Max…

- Es mi papa, y soy yo…

- volviendo a mirar el dibujo y viendo que hay una mujer en el cielo - ¿Quién es? – señalando a la mujer

- Es mi mama…

- Esta genial Max…- acariciándole el pelo - a tu padre le gustara mucho – yéndose hacia la mesa, al oír el timbre del fin de la clase y del colegio…- guardar las cosas y hacer una cola en la puerta…, -

Cuando todo estuvo en orden abrió la puerta y fueron saliendo, quedándose cada uno en el pasillo apoyados en la pared esperando que los fueran llamando para ir con sus padres… con sonrisas de oreja a oreja se iban despidiendo de ella, mientras sus padres los esperaban con la merienda en las manos… poco a poco el pasillo se fue vaciando y sin darse cuenta solo quedaba ella y Max, siempre se había preguntado como era el padre del niño, nunca lo había visto, en las reuniones de padres siempre iban los abuelos, al igual que a buscarlo… cuando iba a decirle algo, el ruido del motor de una moto la hizo girarse… poco a poco vio como alguien se iba acercando a la puerta mientras se quitaba el casco… estaba preparada para darle un discurso por haber llegado tarde, no duda que el debía ser al padre al ver que el niño aumentaba su sonrisa y que prácticamente se aguantaba las ganas de ir corriendo abrazarlo, amas que el hombre aparte de su casco, en sus manos había otro mas pequeño, con el dibujo de la rana Gustavo… pero todo su discurso… todo lo que tenia preparado para decirle, se borro de su mente al ver su rostro, todo su cuerpo empezaron a temblar y su visión empezó a ser borrosa… ¿Cómo podía ser?

- Papa – abalanzadote hacia el, y rodeándole el cuello mientras el lo eleva para tenerlo cara a cara

Solo el grito del niño y sus pasos apresurados consiguieron hacerle salir del trance para captar la sonrisa del hombre

- Hola red… -

Continuara


	2. Pasa pagina

2. Pasa pagina

Willow miro el recién llegado, no podía entender como podía estar allí delante… Buffy le había dicho que se había muerto, salvando el mundo, ella misma había visto como todo Sunnydale caía encima de el… pero ahora estaba allí, delante de ella como si nada hubiera pasado… y parecía que para el así el era

Sus ropas habían cambiado, su abrigo, negro había desaparecido por una cazadora del mismo color, sus pantalones negros, también habían cambiado por unos tejanos desgastados, al igual que su botas militares por unas zapatillas deportivas… su pelo ya no tenia esa rubio blanquecido, su pelo ahora tenia mechas rubias mezclados con castaños…

- ¿Cómo?... – esas solo fueron las primeras palabras que consiguió salir de sus labios, y aunque quería decir mas no podía

- encogiéndose de hombros, mientras dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al niño que ahora apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho – Cosas del destino…

- Y ya esta… eso es lo que dices… Spike estabas…. – sus palabras se murieron al ver los ojos celestes de de Spike y de Max… - ya sabes como estabas… y ahora estas aquí, recogiendo a… - Willow trago saliva, ¿era su hijo? O…

- A mi hijo…

- ¿Cómo…?

- No es momento no lo crees… - mirando a Max – porque no quedamos esta noche, y nos ponemos al día…

- Clar… claro… ¿Quedamos aquí… en el colegio?

- Esta bien… hasta esta noche red

Willow vio como Spike ponía el casco y le subía a la moto… mientras le decía algo… algo que el niño le hizo soltar una carcajada dejando a Willow distraída por la mirada de cariño que Spike le dedicaba al niño unos segundos antes de subir a la moto y prácticamente desaparecer de su vista

Willow volvió a entrar a la clase para acabar de arreglar todo, ya que hoy era viernes… tenia ganas de que fuera fin de semana, estar con sus compañeros de piso… que no eran mas que Buffy y Xander, de tanto en tanto también se dejaba ver Dawn por el piso cuando tenia unas pequeñas vacaciones de la universidad… también aparecía Andrew, al igual que Dawn también había vuelto a la universidad, después de coger unos años sabáticos como vigilante… decía que quería descansar de tantas patadas y miedo constantemente, así que la casa se llenaba durante unos días para luego prácticamente estar vacía, y aunque era un pequeño apartamento… poco se veían entre ellos, pero cuando estaban juntos era como volver al pasado, un pasado tan distinto… la imagen de Spike volvió a su mente… como se tomaría Buffy la vuelta de Spike, mas bien que no le digiera que estaba vivo, ella aun pensaba en el… pero el parecía que había pasado pagina… no era de extrañar había pasado tiempo, y el tiempo… siempre intenta curar las cicatrices de un viejo amor para conocer otro… ¿no?... en fin ese no era al caso, su mente se estaba dividiendo, entre contárselo todo a Buffy o no…

Mirando el cielo oscuro, se notaba que ya era invierno, y que el cielo se oscurecía mucho antes… quizás por eso Spike había podido ir a buscar a Max, como pudo notarlo antes… como no pudo ver antes que el niño era clavado a el, si aunque se había preguntado que quizás el no era el padre… no se lo había creído, esos ojos, esa mirada que pocas veces había visto en Spike, de inocencia de felicidad, la tenia el niño, esa sonrisa cuando hacia algo mal y sonreía con ironía culpado a otro, como todos hacíamos… adoraba ese niño, y porque no decirlo, le había echo ilusión volver a verlo, y otra vez ese pensamiento decírselo o no…

- volvió a mirar ese cielo oscuro antes de subir el coche… - mejor que se lo diga el… - y es que le daba miedo su amiga, si era su amiga y también era la cazadora, una cazadora dolorida porque pensaba que había matado a las dos personas que mas quería… y casualmente los dos era vampiros… por cierto Ángel aun estaría… hoy se lo preguntaría

- Willow subió a toda prisa… no sabia porque pero estaba nerviosa… si lo sabia, quería volver a verlo, quería ver que no había sido una ilusión que el estaba vivo, aunque había pasado miedo a su lado… pues había sido secuestrada, retenida y amenazada por el… nunca le había molestado su presencia, le caía bien, era el único que le había dicho verdades, es el único con el que podía contar cuando el miedo a volver a ser mala entraba en su cuerpo, el le había dicho que era imposible… que ella nunca había sido mala, simplemente que su cuerpo busco la venganza que ella no era capaz de cumplir, por un amor arrebatado injustamente, ¿ahora el se encontraba igual? ¿Con ansias de venganza?... abrió la puerta, para ver simplemente oscuridad, ¿no había nadie?... - ¿Hola?.. – abriendo la luz para no chocar con nada… arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia la cocina, su estomago hacia rato que protestaba y quería remediarlo ya…un pequeño post-it estaba pegado en medio de la nevera, de seguida reconocí la escritura, de Buffy…

- "VUELVO EN CINCO MINUTOS…NO OS COMAIS LOS GANCHITOS" – Willow miro en cima del mármol de la cocina, Allí estaba la bolsa de ganchitos casi llena… la tentación era la tentación y ella tenia hambre, su mano ya esta dentro de la bolsa, pero…

- Ja… sabia que eras tu… - Willow se sobre salto, haciendo que la bolsa cayera al suelo al sacar la mano, y cayeran algunos ganchitos…su mirada se dirigió a la recién llegada…

- Buffy… ¿Qué?... odio que hagas eso – poniéndose la mano en el pecho – me has asustado

- Y tu intentabas quitar los ganchitos… - sonriendo mientras se agacha para recoger la bolsa del suelo junto los pocos ganchitos que habían salido de la bolsa… - Era broma… ¿quieres?

Cogiendo un grapado y poniéndoselos a la boca nerviosamente, de repente al ver a Buffy solo veía flashbacks de las reacción que podría tener al ver a Spike, al enterarse de que esta vivo… todas eran igual, Spike acabaría con algún que otro golpe y es que no creía que Buffy se lo tomara muy bien que se lo estuviera ocultando

- Will… Will…

- ¿Qué?... – mirándola

- Eso pregunto yo… hace rato que te estaba llamando… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te a pasado algo?...

- Eeeh… no, no… bueno si, esta noche eh quedado… - sus mejillas empezaron adquirir un rojo demasiado difícil de ignorar, y es que siempre que había estado al lado de alguno de los dos vampiros siempre se había ruborizado, algo en ellos le llamaba la atención…

- sonriendo - ¿Con un padre?...

- Si…

- Es la primera vez que sales con un hombre después de que rompieras con Kennedy y te reencontraras con Oz… ¿estas segura?

- Solo voy hablar… no es nada

- Es guapo – sonriendo y arrastrando a su amiga al sofá para seguir hablando mas cómodas…

- Si… si – si tu supieras… una pequeña sonrisa de ironía se dibujo en su rostro, y es que era extraño hablar de Spike aunque Buffy no lo supiera como un desconocido

- ¿Cómo es? –

Willow vio en Buffy, la corta adolescencia que paso, cuando conoció a Ángel, esa curiosidad, ese nerviosismo que ella le había mostrado ahora volvía… unas punzadas de traición corrió por su cuerpo, y si se lo tenia de decir, y si la estaba traicionando, ella tenia de saberlo, era su amiga, y el había sido el segundo hombre que mas amo aunque nunca lo quiso decir hasta el final, ella pensaba que estaba muerto, pero era tan lejos de la verdad, ella aun sufría por su muerte, aun pensaba en el aun pensaba en ese día

- tragando saliva, no estaba preparada – Es… es castaño, tiene los ojos azules, esta en forma… es simpático… y adora a su hijo están especial, adora a todos los niños que hay en mi clase y en todo el colegio adoro mi trabajo no lo mal interpretes, pero ese niño tiene algo… es tan dulce

- Quizás es como su padre

- Willow, estuvo apunto de reírse en la cara de Buffy pero algo le vino en la cabeza… ella había pensado en el Spike que conoció por primera vez, pero luego se acordó de William, y el Spike que fue una vez se enamoro de Buffy una vez recupero a su alma, vivía por el amor, era un poeta, que no había encontrado a su mujer… vivía del desamor, y era tan dulce, aun se acordaba como el la animo el día que entro en su habitación, como le dijo que se había fijado en ella, como se había animado al oír eso… como estuvo sonriendo cada vez que lo veía, y el le devolvía una pequeña sonrisa rápida… si quizás si que eran iguales… - Quizás…

- Es genial Will, me alegro por ti… - su rostro cambio drásticamente, que parecía difícil de borrar, a intentar evitar que alguna lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, no era la primera que lo había visto, y cuando esto pasaba es que estaba pensando en alguno de los vampiros…

- Spike…

- levantado la mirada al oír ese nombre, y es que no se podía esconder, ella le había dicho que lo amaba y el simplemente se había negado a creérselo, le había mirado a sus ojos y aun así no se la había creído, ella lo había dicho de verdad, lo amaba, quería estar con el… pero se fue, no… no se fue como Ángel, el se fue para salvarla… se sacrifico por ella, para demostrarle que era bueno, pero ella ya lo sabia – Ya lo sabia…

- ¿Qué?

- No me creyó Will, el no me creyó y yo lo sabia… sabia que el era bueno, que había cambiado, pero yo lo espante… y cuando lo quería… lo mate – ya no aguantaba las lagrimas, cada lagrima recorría sus mejillas, desapareciendo en la barbilla, sus ojos verdes parecían difuminados… su mirada volvía a estar apagada

- abrazándola – No cariño, no fue así… tu no le mataste, el quiso morir, el quiso salvarnos… - iba a matar ese vampiro ella misma, no podía ver a Buffy así… porque el no quería decirle que estaba bien, que había pasado pagina, que tenia un hijo, y ella, ella era cobarde por no decírselo, por miedo a su reacción – tu no lo hiciste, le dijiste que se fuera, que se había acabado pero quiso quedarse… fue su decisión

- Yo le di el collar, yo le dije que se lo pusiera… si no se lo hubiera dado, aun estaría vivo

- Pero quizás tu no, y el no lo hubiera querido, yo vi como estuvo cuando tu moriste, la única razón por la que no se mato, fue por Dawn, por que te prometió que la cuidaría, que la salvaría… esa era su razón de vida… no hubiera podido vivir otra vez sin ti… sabiendo que tu estabas muerta, un hubiera podido, porque aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros de el, aunque el no pudiera verte y supiera que tu estas viva, es estaría feliz…

- Lo se… - secándose las lagrimas – lo se, es una tontería, hace años que paso y no puedo olvidar a ese estúpido vampiro… lo odie con todas mis ansias, en fin el me estuvo apunto de matar mas de una vez, secuestro a Ángel te secuestro a ti y a Xander… pero lo quise, cuido de Dawn y de mi madre, cuido de vosotros cuando yo no estaba, me ayudo en mis peores momento aunque yo lo trate como un monstruo como basura como algo que pudiera usar como yo quisiera y luego lanzarlo pero el volvía el siempre volvía… - lo quería de verdad que lo quería

- Lo se… pero es tiempo de pasar de pagina, Buffy desde que Spike murió solo has tenido romances difíciles de ser de larga durada… con el Inmortal fue con el que mas estuviste, pero cuando insulto a Ángel y Spike un poco mas y lo matas…y los demás, hombres parecidos a Riley que rápidamente los ahuyentas… no puedes seguir así, es tiempo de pasar de pagina… es lo querían ¿no?

- Pero y si yo no lo quiero… ellos siempre pensaban por mi pero y si yo… no puedo, sin ellos, y si me gusta estar con ellos

- No es tu mundo Buffy… y lo sabes, no puedes estar allí donde no… no puedes

- Ellos pudieron estar en el mío porque yo no puedo estar en el de ellos

- Porque ellos no querían Buffy, ni tu tampoco, no puedes vivir a las sombras no es tu destino

- Estoy cansada de mi destino Will, estoy tan cansada, simplemente me gustaría conocer a alguien parezca a ellos, que me hiciera sentir lo que sentí con ellos y por ellos… quiero volar cada vez que lo vea, quiero soñar cada vez que lo oiga, quiero sentir el fuego cada vez que me bese, quiero sentir la suavidad y el deseo cada vez que me toque…

- No es verdad, simplemente quieres el peligro cuando este con alguien

- No yo sentía eso… lo sentía

- Seguro, pero también el peligro… Buffy tu me lo dijiste, pero el peligro no es bueno… no puedes caer en un agujero sin salida ni final… si lo intentas encontraras a alguien, que te haga feliz, que no puedas vivir sin el

- Lo encontré

- No, no lo hiciste… porque ellos no están aquí

- sonriendo - ¿pero y si lo estuvieran?

- Entonces te diría que lo intentaras… - cada vez se sentía peor, su mente le decía que lo digiera, pero su alma y su corazón le decían que no… estaba dividida, pero el silencio ganaba de momento, miro su reloj, durante unos segundos se quedo sin respiración, era tarde demasiado tarde… con un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Buffy se dirigió hacia la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos salio y se fue corriendo al baño, no tardo demasiado Buffy al oír el agua y unos pasos rápidos dentro del baño, con alguna que otra maldiciendo… al cabo de media hora salio del baño… iba aun con el pelo mojado pero ya peinado… a Buffy no le dio tiempo a decirle nada mas porque cuando quiso darse cuenta Willow ya se estaba despidiendo de ella desde la puerta… con paso rápido bajo las escalera, iba distraída pensando en lo que había pasando cuando choco con alguien, su mirada se alzo para ver a su amigo, con una sonrisa burlona

- Vaya, siempre digo que vas con prisa pero hoy te superas… ¿Dónde vas?

- Eeeh… eh quedado… ya te lo contare – besándole en la mejilla – nos vemos

Xander quedo con la mirada perdida en la puerta que ahora se cerraba… donde lo ultimo que había visto había sido una melena pelirroja… una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras iba subiendo las escaleras… no se podía quejar, las cosas no iban tan mal ¿no?

Continuara…


	3. Una cena accidentada

3. Una cena accidentada

Willow espero delante de la puerta durante un rato, observando la oscuridad de a noche, esperando que el llegara… y es que no habían ni quedaron en ninguna ahora… simplemente fue un impulso, una sorpresa…

Un todoterreno negro paro delante de ella… en un principio se sintió insegura… temerosa de que podía salir de allí, era de noche y todos sabían que aunque, nada era como fue, aun nadie se podía confiar, y menos ellos… pero ese acento ingles volvió aparecer en la oscura noche rompiendo ese silencio que tanto miedo le había dado y que tanto tiempo había estado… sus ojos azules brillaban, y su sonrisa, hacia que ella olvidara… porque estaba enfada con el durante unos segundos, unos segundos en los que no vio la imagen de Buffy en su mente pero unos segundos siempre son demasiado cortos… y esa y imagen de Buffy rota de dolor volvía en su mente, con paso decidido se dirigió hacia el todoterreno, con un poco de reproche… al ver que Spike no había bajado del vehiculo para saludarla, simplemente se había mantenido allí… solo había bajado la ventanilla para llamarla… y dejarla durante un momento desorientada, con un portazo y so patente su presencia el coche… Spike la miraba un poco con cautela, el no olvida que era una bruja, y de las mejores

- Hola…

- Hola… - su saludo sonó seco y tajante y Spike encendió el coche, esperando que al llegar al restaurante el ambiente no fuera tan incomodo, el aroma de Willow mezclado con el de Buffy le estaba distrayendo, y aunque se moría de ganas pero peguntarle, prefirió estar en un lugar seguro para sacar algunos temas, aunque también noto el aroma del cachorro, de Xander… debían vivir juntos… era verdad lo de amigos para siempre, eso existía, si… si que lo hacia

- Willow miro todo el rato la ventanilla, no quería mirar a Spike se sentía extraña, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que le hacia confundirle, no sabia ya lo que estaba bien y lo queseaba mal… no sabia porque estaba tan enfadada con el y a la vez si lo sabia, los había mentido… le estaba haciendo daño a su amiga… pero el también tenia su derecho, de rehacer su vida, lejos de su pasado, lejos de Buffy, ella misma le había dicho que le había echo mucho daño Spike, con su relación, ella le había contado como se había comportado con el y durante unos días sintió el dolor que tuvo de pasar Spike… por eso no sabia quien era el bueno y el malo en esto… a veces la mejor medicina era hablar… oír lo que dice uno y oír lo que dice el otro, sin entrar sin gritar, sin opinar, simplemente oír, pero eso siempre era tan difícil y mas cuando se trataba de Buffy y Spike

El automóvil se paro, y Willow miro al frente, sus ojos se iluminaron como una niña pequeña, que no esperaba lo que iba a pasar, delante de ellos estaba el restaurante mas de moda del momento, aunque no hubiera música y nada que lo diferenciara de los demás a simple vista, engañaba, allí dentro había toda la comida que podía existir, no se conformaban en una sola modalidad, y los precios variaban para el placer de muchos bolsillos, pero siempre estaba lleno y aquí no podías reservar mesa, ya se podía ver, con la cola de gente que esperaba impaciente su momento, la cola podía dar la vuelta al edificio y aun así seguía, con resentimiento de saber que era imposible entrar miro dudosa Spike, cual seria su próximo movimiento, pero el simplemente le dedico una sonrisa y bajo del coche, que esperaba hacer mas de dos horas de cola y que después no pudieran entrar por que ya habían cerrado…

-¿Dónde vas?...

- Pues a comer, tengo hambre… y no creo que el restaurante deje entrar el coche… además habíamos quedado para cenar ¿no?

- Si pero… la cola

- volviendo a sonreír – Déjamelo a mi red

- No te los vas a comer ¿verdad?

- Spike dejo ir una carcajada y luego con un rostro un poco mas serio intentado aguantarse la risa, volvió a mirar a Willow que lo miraba con unos ajos temerosos – No creo que me sentara bien… además habiendo un restaurante tan cerca porque me tendría de comer a la gente

- Porque eres… ya sabes… - mirando a su alrededor, no iba a decir vampiro, aquí había demasiada gente, pero seria un buena idea para ahuyentarlos

- mordiéndose el labio inferior – Ya… tenemos mucho de que hablar… venga vamos

Willow lo siguió, esperando tener de andar unos metros mas para ponerse en la cola, pero Spike no tenia esa intención… como si la gente a su alrededor no existiera se plato delante del portero… Willow se quedo inmóvil cuando vio que el hombre le hablaba animadamente con el y instantes después le habría la puerta, con paso nervioso lo siguió dentro el local, donde el ambiente era mas animado, y empezaba a notar el calor del local dejando a un lado el frío de la calle… siguió su camino al que lo llevaba al lado de Spike, y al lado de una de las mesas… su incredulidad iba aumento por momentos, pero se sentía bien…

- ¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- ¿Cómo echo el que?... eh echo muchas cosas estos últimos cinco años

- Entrarnos aquí…

- ¿Esta es tu pregunta? ¿Saber como hemos entrado?... – Willow asistió, mientras daba un largo trago a su bebida – los dueños son amigos míos, ya sabes… ex demonios, bueno siguen siéndolo, pero no se comportan como tal…

- ¿Qué…? ¿en serio?

- No… - riendo – es broma, los salve… a principio de abrir este restaurante, solo entraban vampiros y demonio s a extorsionarlos, amenazarlos y algo mas… cuando lo descubrir, le ayude… a cambio ello me dijeron que siempre tendría un sitio aquí, yo no quise cogerlo, pero después de negociar y de decirme que querían hacerlo quedamos así, yo tendría un sitio pero siempre pagaría… ellos se fueron contentos y yo también… buena gente los Harrison… esa es la historia, el gorila que había fuera ya me conocía así que no he tenido de alargarme mucho… no veas cuando son nuevos lo plastas que son

- Vale eso ya me lo has contado… apoyando los brazos en la mesa y acercado su cuerpo contra la mesa y su rostro mas hacia Spike – ahora dime como es que estas aquí… vivo

- Uuum vas fuerte brujita… pero como te he dicho esta tarde cosas del destino, en el destino nadie manda ¿no?

- Si, si es que realmente no hubieras muerto… si solo hubiera sido una mentira…

- Una mentida – al igual que Willow apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y acerco mas su rostro, solo les separaba unos centímetros, pero parecía que estuvieran mas lejos que nunca… - una mentida… era una mentida cuando sentí como todo mis órganos estallaban, era una mentida cuando mi cuerpo empezó a carbonizarse, como note como todo un jodido instituto se caía encima mío… era mentida que cuando donde había estado Sunnydale era un cráter y yo no había salido… no, no lo era… yo me quede, vi como la boca del infierno se cerraba…. Pero de repente sin saber porque, me encontré delante de Ángel… y de toda su gente, me encontré en mitad de otra batalla apunto de estallar, pero no sabia porque ni porque fui un jodido fantasma durante un tiempo, simplemente sabia que no iba huir cuando todo estallo, por eso me quede con Ángel, porque no iba a ir donde estabais para volverme ir… y quizás esta vez no volver nunca mas porque estaría muerto, por haber intentado parar lo que era imposible parar… pero mírame aquí estoy… vivo y feliz

- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado con Ángel?

- Bueno aparecí diecinueve días después de que se cerrar la boca del infierno, por lo que me dijo… pero si he estado con el

- ¿Por qué no llamaste al menos?..para saber que estabas bien

- Porque como te dicho, en Los Ángeles estaba apunto de estallar algo mas grande que la boca del infierno, y no sabia si iba a salir de esa

- ¿Y después?

-No me atrevía… me daba miedo las reacciones, y prefirió que ella viviera una vida lejos de viejos vampiros… Ángel me lo dijo me costo aceptarlo, pero lo entendí… entonces conocí a Megan y ya no puede… Megan me hizo olvidar y vivir lo que no había vivido junto con Buffy…

- Buffy te quiere…

- No creo

- Hubieras… tendrías de verlo, ella te echa de menos, cree que te mato

- No lo hizo… - suspirando nerviosos – porque… porque lo hace, porque haces las cosas tan difíciles, fue mi decisión, yo quise quedarme… no todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, la quise Will, pero he pasado pagina… me hizo mucho daño, me hizo caer en un pozo tan oscuro que mi vida a su lado parecía el mismo sol… lo tengo todo aquí dentro – tocándose la cabeza – lo que le hice lo que mi hizo… no puedo, ni quiero

- ¿Y volverla a ver?

- Algún día, puede que de aquí unos días… o puede que mas tiempo, depende

- ¿De que?

- De cómo me encuentre… - apartándose al ver que un camarero se dirige hacia su mesa con varios platos… - espero que no te moleste, antes d evenir he pedido… un poco de todo

- Eh… no, no… - ¿porque parecía que todo empezaba a encajar?, entendía a Buffy pero también a Spike… y sabia porque lo había echo, lo entendía y sentía todo lo que había pasado

- Y bien ¿tienes alguna pregunta mas?...

- Saciaras mi sed…

- Depende… - mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados pero con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, a la cual esperaba la próxima pregunta de la brujita, se sentía bien, y le gustaba esta compañía, lo había echado de menos y el sabia que contestaría todas las preguntas que ella le hiciera solo quería jugar

- sonriendo - ¿Cómo has podido tener a Max?

- Pues… - sus sonrisa se hizo mas patente y esa sonrisa que era toda pura burla… preparada para decir algo irónico - creía que lo sabias… en fin si qui…

- Willow le tiro una de las patatas fritas que tenia en el plato, quizás había cambiado, pero seguía siendo igual a la hora de jugar con la gente, cuando no quería decirlo de golpe – Me refiero, a como has podido tener a Max, si eres un vampiro, en fin se supone que estas muerto, de alguna forma

- Aaaah eso… si, es que no estoy muerto… pero si que tuve a Max cuando aun lo estaba, pero no se como, cosas del destino o magia quien sabe

- ¿Qué no estas? ¿Qué?

- No estoy muerto… no soy un vampiro… ya sabes me late el corazón, necesito respirar, envejezco… no se cosas humanas, aparte de que conservo todo los poderes por así decirlo del vampiro, vista nocturna, oído desarrollado, fuerza sobre humana, rapidez sobre humana… lo bueno que ya no me alimento de sangre, ni tampoco salgo en llamas cuando salgo de día, ni me quemo cuando toco agua vendita o una cruz soy humano,… a medias, pero es bueno ¿no?

- Buffy te va a matar cuando se entere… es genial no, me alegro por ti, pero… te va matar

- Por eso no quiero verla, ni quiero que lo sepa… ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien, bien… te echa de menos pero lo superara… como tu y como Ángel… por cierto Ángel esta

- Vivo, como yo… si, en las mismas condiciones

- Me alegro, en fin estas genial tienes un hijo… te veo bien

- Yo también te veo bien, aun estas con esa cazadora

- Eeeeh… no

- ¿Qué paso?

- Me encontré con Oz…

- Se la comió

- No… que bestia, no… tuvimos un encuentro y pareció como si nada de lo que sentí con tara hubiera sido real, aunque se que lo fue, porque la quería con toda mi fuerza, pero cuando murió, estaba tan confundida, Kennedy me ayudo, pero Oz me mostró que de lo único que me había enamorado de otra mujer fue tara nadie mas la podrá remplazar, y volví a salir con hombre, me sentía mejor y Kennedy me dijo que estaba loca y por eso me dejo… hasta que aclarara mis ideas, la llame hace poco para decirle que lo nuestro tenia ya un final… me colgó y no se nada mas de ella

- No se si sentirlo o alegrarme, pero me alegro, nunca me cayo bien esa cazadora, muchas veces tuve ganas de arrancarle la legua solo para que dejara de sentirse superior a los demás… pero entonces me acordaba de que tenia alma, y no podía…

- No eras el único, a Buffy tampoco le caía demasiado bien, ni a Xander ni a Dawn… ni a mi, cuando abrí los ojos comprendí todo lo que me decían

- Me alegro…

La cena paso demasiado rápido y sin darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde… para seguir hablando, el restaurante estaba apunto de cerrar y el tenia ganas de ver a Max… acurrucado en su cama mientras abrazo a "Toddy" su osito de peluche favorito… quería ver que todo iba bien, pero le daba lastima despedirse de ella…

- Haremos un pequeño rodeo, pasare un momento delante de mi casa… haber si las luces ya están apagadas o Max a echo de las suyas…

- ¿Con quien lo has dejado?

- Con una canjuro… pero es muy listo

- Si que los es… ¿y el tiene tus dones?

- Parte si… aun es muy pequeño, pero si, no tiene la misma fuerza pero poco a poco… de momento puede levantar un sofá con las dos manos algún día lo ara con una

- No te hace mucha ilusión ¿no?

- No… yo quería que fuera un niño normal, que disfrutara… al principio me culpaba… pero mi mujer antes de morir me advirtió que esto podía pasar y que no era tan malo… cuando empecé a ver que si, que era especial… la entendí, algún día yo no lo podré proteger pero el lo podrá hacer por si mismo, aunque ahora le estoy enseñando a saber controlarlo, no quiero asustar a los niños de tu clase…

-¿Y como lo lleva?

- Mejor que yo… - frenando de golpe el coche cuando a la lejanía vio como un movimiento de cortina, se podía apreciar através de un pequeño agujero, tan pronto tenia el coche parado como de repente estaba delante de casa… su corazón se paro al ver la ventana rota… no había tiempo de buscar las llaves con una patada a la puerta la abrió de golpe, dejando sin aliento a Willow y a la mujer que estaba a su interior con varias heridas… - ¿Dónde esta?

- Se lo han llevado señor… - a la mujer no le dio tiempo de explicarse mas ya que Spike ya no estaba en la casa

Willow siguió a Spike, prácticamente no podía ni respirar de lo rápido que iba… y sabia que ni corría, Spike seguía el débil rastro de su hijo, y su corazón se fue acelerando cuando mas fuerte iba sintiendo el olor de Max, allí agarrado por un demonio se encontraba el… intentado librarse de su captor, pero era demasiado pequeño para hacerlo el solo… cuando quiso darse cuente el demonio había lanzado por los aires a Max… sus ojos se dilataron como vio como caía y que caería río adentro… no pensó simplemente reacciono y salto la pequeña pared que había de protección para no caer, notaba el frío viento en su cara, notaba la velocidad que en la que caía, pero de repente no le importo cuando puedo coger a su hijo, iban a caer en el agua pero el se llevaría el golpe, no le importaba morir si así salvaba a Max… sus ojos estaban en los de su hijo con un pequeño susurro le dijo que no respirara y que cerrara los ojos, no pudo decir mas ya que un fuerte golpe, le dejo durante unos segundos perdido, en el frío río, sentía como unas manos apretaban su cuerpo, y como el apretaba ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, pero estaba tan cansado, tanto, echaba de menos a su mujer… no podía mas… su cuerpo se iba hundiendo bajo el agua, arrastrando al niño que tenia entre manos

Continuara…


End file.
